1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to graphic user interfaces for computer application programs, and more particulary to a graphic user interface for a medial player on a personal computer or similar user device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphical users interfaces for media players are well known. Such interfaces typically provide a computer generated image that simulates a control panel of a hardware media player. In addition, the computer generated image may also include information not generally accessible in a hardware player. For example, the computer generated image may include an index of media files whose content is capable of being read by the media player. The index is generated by the media player usually by reading the entries of one or more directories of an operating system file system within a user computer. The media player may search all such directories such that only file types having an extension readable by the media player are displayed.
According to the present invention, a computer readable medium contains media player application code which implements the procedures of generating in a user interface an application window having a window frame and a plurality of stiles to define a plurality of panes within said frame, displaying in a first one of said panes a user selectable index of a plurality of media files, displaying in a second one of said first selected information for said media files, and displaying in a third one of said panes second selected information for said media files.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a user selectable browse button may be displayed in the frame such that the user may toggle the window between displaying all of the panes, and only the pane containing the index of the media files. In another embodiment, a fourth pane displays an index of all the sources for the media files. A feature of this embodiment is that a single user selectable button displayed with te frame may change states in accordance with the particular source of media files selected. In still another embodiment, the frame may contain a user accessible search box. As the user enters each character into the search box, the content of each of the panes is automatically updated to reflect only those entries of the index which match the search character string. In yet another embodiment, a user selectable button allows the window to toggle between display of the panes and a visual effect to accompany the presentation of the content of the media files.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from a study of the following Description of the Exemplary Preferred Embodiments when read in conjunction with the attached Drawing and appended claims.